


But I Love the Way You Blush

by Nashi_qo



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blushing, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Innuendo, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, The Polar Tang, The Thousand Sunny, Wano Country (One Piece), Writing by the seat of my pants, Zou Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_qo/pseuds/Nashi_qo
Summary: Five times Zoro teases Law, and one time that Law gets his revenge.In other words, Zoro is a mischievous little shit that loves to taunt his new lover.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 27
Kudos: 119





	1. In the Library

Law quickly found that the library was one of the only places to get some peace and quiet on the _Thousand Sunny_. He was there again this afternoon, leafing through some dense tome as he lounged with legs crossed on one of the perimeter benches. As was often the case, he was accompanied by Robin, serenely reading in her own corner.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening and was surprised to see Zoro come in. Usually around this time he’d be in the crows nest hurling around his ridiculous weights. Zoro walked over to Law and nudged at Law’s foot. “Hey, spread your legs for me.”

Law choked at the demand, nearly losing his balance as Zoro grabbed his ankle and uncrossed his legs for him. “What the fuck?! Nico-ya is right there!”

“So?”

“Oh don’t mind me,” Robin giggled, peeking over the cover of her book. Wait, does that really say Lesbian Megalodon Shark Lifeguard Summer Butt Hunt?

Zoro kneeled down and held Law’s knees apart. “Yeah, geez, what’re you freaking out over?”

“Are you serious?!” Law screeched, swatting at Zoro with the book still held in his hand. What was wrong with this crew?

Zoro smoothly dodged Law’s attack as he pivoted to sit between Law’s legs and settle into his new nap spot. “Napping is serious business, Tra-o. What did you think I was gonna do?” he teased, tilting his head back to look at Law.

Law’s face burned red. “Wha- you- I-“ he sputtered, before taking a deep breath and attempting to regain some composure. “You are insufferable,” Law muttered, gently bopping Zoro’s head with his book.

“Yeah whatever, you like it” Zoro scoffed. He smirked as he looped an arm around Law’s calf and pillowed his head against Law’s thigh. Law gave an exasperated sigh and looked up at Robin. She chuckled and flashed Law a brief smile before returning to her book.

Law sighed to himself one final time before opening his book to where he left off, and ran one hand through Zoro’s short cropped hair. His swordsman hummed contentedly and leaned into him more heavily as he dozed off. With that, comfortable silence descended over the library once more.

(Later that night, Zoro wonders aloud what he could’ve gotten away with if Robin hadn’t been there. Law offers to show him.)


	2. On the Deck

It was a beautiful sunny day with just the right amount of breeze; the kind of day one quickly learns not to take for granted in the New World. Zoro sat on the plush grass of the _Sunny’s_ main deck, cleaning and polishing his swords. They didn’t particularly need it, but at this point it was just a habit. 

He ran the cloth down Kitetsu’s blade with practiced care, feeling it’s cursed energy ripple under his hand like the yawn of a ferocious beast. Satisfied with his work, he sheathed the blade and reached his arms up for a stretch. He had been feeling the tell-tale prickle of watching eyes for a while now and glanced at the upper deck. Nami was tending to her mandarin trees, cooing at them like some sort of mother hen, and Law was standing at the railing watching the distant horizon. 

Zoro propped his chin on Kitetsu’s hilt as his gaze licked up Law’s long legs and toned chest, admiring the lithe muscles and curving tattoos peeking out of his half-buttoned shirt. Law’s eyes flickered to Zoro’s for just a moment, and Zoro could have sworn he saw a hint of pink dusting the bridge of the surgeon's nose before Law looked away again. It was times like this when Zoro regretted no longer being able to wink. 

Zoro reached up and back for one final luxurious stretch before shrugging out of his robe, letting the fabric pool around his waist and hips. He rolled his shoulders and reached for Wado Ichimonji, enjoying the sun’s warmth on his skin as he settled the sword across his lap. His lips twitched into a smile as he caressed the length of the blade with slow deliberate strokes. He felt the intensity of Law’s resumed staring prickling across his bare chest and arms, mingling pleasantly with the heat of the sun. After tending to both sides of the sword, he sheathed Wado and planted it tip down between his crossed legs. 

Zoro looked back up at Law with a toothy grin as he wrapped his fingers around the white scabbard and stroked up and down its length. Law stifled a sharp intake of breath at getting caught staring, but Nami still noticed his reaction and gave a quiet snicker from her vantage point by her trees. The red flush that had been slowly creeping up Law’s neck rushed across his face. He tried to disguise his embarrassment with an unconvincing fit of coughing and turned to go downstairs in huff. His jacket whirled dramatically as he stormed below deck.

Zoro chuckled as he watched Law’s retreat and waved at Nami. A moment later, the ship flashed with a familiar blue glow and a small pop echoed through the air. Where Zoro had been sitting with his swords there was now just a lone pillow. 

Nami just rolled her eyes and went back to her gardening. 


	3. The Elephant in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the scene from ep. 775

“Alrighty these are ready for Franky,” Zoro said, calling out to the rest of the woodcutting team. He stood up and realized he was met by only silence. Where on earth had those Minks wandered off to? “Oi, where’d they go?” Zoro yelled. 

He whirled around at the sound of steps behind him. “You’re the one that wandered off, Zoro-ya,” Law said, a smile in his eyes as he walked over. 

“No way, they were right behind me!” Zoro protested, giving a huff and leaning against the freshly cut stack of timber. 

Law quirked a skeptical eyebrow. “I literally watched you change direction and walk over here by yourself.” He leaned in and propped a hand on the timber stack, blocking Zoro in with his body. “Are you really that bad with directions?” 

“Were you too busy watching me walk away to let me know?” Zoro teased back, only a little annoyed. 

“It was a pretty nice view,” Law admitted with an evil grin. He moved his hand to play with Zoro’s earrings and added, “Plus, I might’ve had some ulterior motives, following you into an empty part of the forest.”

Zoro leaned into the touch, enjoying the coolness of Law’s fingers on his skin. “Should I be worried, Surgeon of Death?” 

The sound of movement in the nearby trees made Law’s recoil and he pulled away from Zoro just before Luffy and Carrot to burst into the clearing. 

“Boo, bad samurai! You wandered so far away!” Carrot called out. Luffy laughed from his perch behind her. 

Zoro frowned, more at Law’s reaction than Carrot's teasing. “Whatever, I’ll just carry it back myself then,” he grumbled. 

“Won’t you just get lost again?” Law interjected flatly. 

“Shut up, I don’t get lost! I’m always able to find you, aren’t I?” Zoro blurted out, glaring at the older captain. 

Law’s breath hitched in his throat and the tips of his ears turned pink, despite his best attempts at maintaining his composure. “Just- I’ll take care of it! Shambles!” The words tumbled out of his mouth and with a flick of his hand Zoro and his pile of lumber disappeared. 

—-

Zoro landed on the wood with a thump and let out a rather loud curse, startling some of the Minks nearby. “That bastard,” he mumbled to himself as he massaged his sore tailbone. As much as the fall had surprised him, Zoro was even more surprised by how hurt he felt after Law pulled away from him. It was to the point where he couldn’t even properly enjoy how flustered Law had been. Zoro hopped off the lumber pile with a frustrated huff, and went to see if anyone needed anything sliced to pieces. 

—-

As soon as he relocated Zoro, Law shambled himself away before Strawhat could turn too much attention in his direction. After quickly making sure he was alone, Law buried his burning face into his hands, and let out a muffled incoherent yell. Zoro’s declaration had sent his heart rate galloping, and he felt like it could burst from his chest at any moment. He slid down against a tree and sat on the ground, letting his head fall back against the rough bark. He had told himself he wasn’t going to get too attached, that this tryst with Zoro was only going to be physical. This alliance was supposed to be temporary. After they defeat Kaidou the Strawhats and Hearts will part ways, Law reminded himself. He did his best to ignore the way his chest dropped at that thought, and headed back towards the Heart’s encampment. He needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistent tone and narrative direction? what’s that we don’t know her, i can’t even write my chapters in the right order lol 
> 
> i’ll probably need to retcon the other chapters 🙃 this is why you’re supposed to plan out your work ahead of time ahaha...


	4. On the Polar Tang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely LadyMarshmallow for letting me bounce my draft ideas off of her!
> 
> edit 2021-02-10: hey uh, sorry for inconsistency between this and the previous chapters, i had actually published this one first and then veered in a slightly different direction 😅

Zoro stretched his arms up towards the sun and took a deep breath of salty air. “Ahhhhh, I don’t know how you live like that all the time.” The _Polar Tang_ was on course for Wano, and this was the first time they had surfaced since they left Zou five days ago. He, Robin, Usopp and a few of the Heart Pirates had come up to get some sun and fresh air. Franky was content to stay in the belly of the ship, investigating the various mechanical components of the ship. 

Law leaned against the railing beside him and looked out at the distant horizon. “It’s safer than being on the surface,” he replied flatly. 

“Popsicle time!” cried Shachi behind them, interrupting Zoro before he could respond. He was lugging a large cooler filled to the brim with pastel colored popsicles and was quickly swarmed by his fellow Hearts. 

Zoro turned to Law and raised a single eyebrow.

Law shrugged. “We always have some on hand for Bepo, and eventually it sort of became a habit for everyone to have one whenever we surface.” 

“Wow, that’s actually kind of cute,” Usopp muttered as he took his popsicle from Shachi. 

“Isn’t it? It was Captain’s idea,” Shachi beamed, ignoring Law’s glaring eyes. 

Law swung his sheathed Kitetsu half-heartedly at Shachi, who laughed and easily dodged it before scampering off to join Penguin at the other end of the ship. 

“Oh my gods, did you just bite your popsicle?” Usopp cried after a moment, staring at Law with a horrified expression. “You monster!” 

Zoro turned back towards Law, who had indeed taken a big chomp off the top of his popsicle. “Who the fuck eats popsicles like that?” 

Law took another bite from one side of his popsicle. “Fuck off, Bepo eats them like this too,” he grumbled. 

“I don’t think comparing yourself to a literal polar bear is doing you any favors,” Usopp pointed out. Bepo frowned indignantly. 

Zoro licked the bottom of his popsicle, catching a drip before it could get onto his fingers. “They taste better when you savor them, Tra-o.” He caught Law’s eye and wrapped his tongue around the edge of his popsicle and slowly licked along its length before sucking down the tip, intently maintaining eye contact all the while. 

Usopp looked back and forth between the two men with an exasperated expression. “Why are you like this,” he grumbled beneath his breath before getting up and following Shachi across the deck. 

Law paused, his own popsicle held forgotten halfway to his mouth. Zoro slurped sinfully down the length of his dessert, occasionally making a pleased humming sound. (“-tain-“) Law couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Zoro’s tongue lapping at the melting juice running down its sides. (“Capta-“) He watched intently and Zoro slid the whole popsicle in and out of his lips, wet and sticky with juice. 

“Captain!”

Law looked up, just as the melting remains of his own forgotten popsicle fell onto his lap with a wet plop. “Gods damn it! These were my favorite pants!”

Bepo looked sadly at the mess slowly seeping into Law’s jeans. “Sorry Captain, I tried to tell you…” he apologized. 

“Just grab me a towel,” Law growled in frustration.

Zoro sauntered over as Law began to clean up the wasted popsicle staining his pants. When Law looked up to scold him Zoro quickly stole a kiss and shoved the remainder of his own popsicle into Law’s mouth before he could start yelling. “Try to eat this one properly, Traffy,” Zoro teased before he turned to go below deck. 

Law stared at Zoro’s retreating back with the sweet and tangy flavor of strawberry melting on his tongue and a matching pink flush across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer to post this than originally anticipated with the holidays and such 🙃 You’d think that since it’s so short I’d be able to get it out quicker lol, oh well, that’s life. 
> 
> I actually still haven’t finalized the concepts for the last few parts (oops) so if there’s anything in particular you want to see please let me know; I’d love some suggestions! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Wano: Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats are about to leave to begin their infiltration of Wano’s flower capital, and Law is concerned about a ronin with a propensity to get lost.

It has been three days since they arrived in Wano and learned the truth behind Momonosuke and the samurai. Three long days of plotting how to infiltrate the Capital and gather support and information. Some of it depended on if they would be able to find the remaining Red Scabbards, but Law thinks they’ve managed to account for most contingencies. 

He runs over the details in his mind once more from his perch by the cliffside. Until Luffy and the other Strawhats arrive, they need to gather information and allies. The present Strawhats will pose as locals and focus their intelligence efforts in the Capital; he ticks them off on his fingers. Franky will work as a carpenter and try to find the blueprints of Kaidou’s fortress. Robin will infiltrate the Shogun’s inner circle as a geisha to eavesdrop on their scheming. Usopp will work as a toad-oil salesman, trading dubious trinkets for gossip and information on Kin’emon’s allies. And Zoro… well… Law had been opposed to that particular portion of the plan, but was overruled at the time. 

***

“To supplement Usohachi’s information, we need information from the underground, not only the common everyday gossip and rumors. I believe Zorojuro would be the best fit for that position,” Kin’emon had stated. “As a ronin he could infiltrate the underground society in the capital and potentially find information that a common merchant could not be privy to.” 

“Absolutely not,” Law had interjected, prompting several pairs of eyes and one to turn and look at him, but it was only the one he was concerned about. “I’m going with you. If you’re on your own you’re definitely going to get lost and screw something up!” 

Zoro had bristled at the accusation. “I don’t get lost! I’m not some incompetent moron!” 

“I’ve literally watched you get lost going in a straight line!” Law pointed out exasperatedly. 

Zoro’s eye had flashed with anger but before he could defend himself, a pair of hands simultaneously sprouted from his and Law’s chests and clamped themselves over their mouths. 

“That’s enough,” Robin had said. “Yelling at each other will get us nowhere. We are supposed to be allies. Now, can we please be civil with each other?” Her face had been carefully arranged into her usual pleasant smile, but her voice would brook no further protests. Law and Zoro wilted slightly under Robin’s icy smile and nodded sheepishly. That seemed to satisfy her and the hands had disappeared in a flurry of petals. 

“I did fine on my own for years you know,” Zoro grumbled once he was free.

“I’m not saying you-” Law started, but Zoro cut him off. 

“Stay. Here.” Zoro had said firmly. “The others will be fine doing their parts alone, and so will I. End of discussion.” 

“One person draws less attention than two. We must stay as inconspicuous as possible,” Kin’emon added. The others had agreed with him, so Law had let the subject drop, the one glaring contingency in his plan. He still disagreed, but to push the issue further against such vehement opposition would have been a waste of precious time. 

***

Law is jostled from his thoughts by a nudge on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Zoro standing next to him, his skin colored a warm shade of bronze from the light of the sunset.

“I could hear your brain working from across the castle,” Zoro quips as he settles down next to Law. He leans back on his hands and tilts his head as he looks at him, making his earrings clink together and  
catch the light. “Want one last distraction before we leave tomorrow?” 

Law would love to set aside his worries for the moment and indulge himself, but this one was still too tangled, too ungainly. He turns to look at Zoro, forcing his eyes up to his face, and not along the sculpted line of his chest where his robe had slipped open. Zoro probably did that intentionally, that bastard. “Are you absolutely sure you don’t want me to go with you?” 

“You shouldn’t come with me. We went over this already,” Zoro says flatly, his lips twitching into a small frown. 

Law blinks. ‘Don’t want’ and ‘shouldn’t’ are not the same thing. “Zoro-ya,” he starts, but he’s not sure what to say. 

Zoro speaks again before Law can gather his thoughts. “Do you remember what happened two years ago?” Law pulls his mind out from the static and thinks back, disoriented by the mental whiplash. “Sabaody? Marineford?” Zoro prompts. Oh. That. 

He looks at his hands, remembers being covered in Strawhat’s blood, hearing his agonizing screams of pain and grief when he regained consciousness. “Yes, I remember.” How could he forget. 

“Then you’ll remember I wasn’t there,” Zoro says, “none of us were.” The dying light accentuates the shadows on his face, obscuring his expression, but his voice wavers faintly with the echo of heartache. 

Law wants to poke his forehead, smooth the creases furrowing Zoro’s brow as he looks into the distance, seeing something much farther away than the dark horizon. “Where are you going with this?” he asks instead. 

Zoro turns towards him, and Law flinches in surprise at the cold anger in his expression. “Do you know what it was like being stuck on some dead backwater island, unable to be at my captain’s side when he fought tooth and nail to save his brother, only to fail and nearly die himself? How helpless I felt when the only information I had to go on was a few lines from the goddamn newspaper?!” 

Law looks at his hands again, watches the movement of his fingers as he clenches his fist. He remembers being much younger, his too-small fists banging silently against the inside of a chest. “I know something like it,” he says quietly. 

“Then you should know how shitty your crew felt while you went off on a suicide mission,” Zoro growls. He leans forward and pokes Law in the shoulder. “You went to Dressrosa expecting you’d never see them again. Can you imagine how they felt, twiddling their thumbs back on Zou, picking apart every word in the paper for news of you, reading between the lines, trying to guess if you’re ok? You _voluntarily_ did that to them, you fucking _ass_!” Zoro punches him to emphasize his point.

“Ow, that’s my bad arm, you fuck!” Law howls, but it's the guilt starting to twist like a knife in his gut that really hurts. 

“They only just got you back,” Zoro continues, ignoring Law’s protests, “Did you see Bepo’s face when you suggested leaving again? He was fucking devastated. You’re their captain, so act like one! And also, now that I think about it, how dare you think we’d let you die on our watch! We weren’t about to let some gaudy pink bird kill you, and I sure as hell won’t let Kaidou or his goons get you either, so quit fucking worrying so much,” Zoro finally stops for breath, at this point he is holding tightly to the lapel of Law’s overcoat and yelling right in his face. 

He knows that Zoro is absolutely right, but he is distracted by the way his heart pounds with Zoro so close. He leans in so their noses nearly touch, and his eyes are drawn to Zoro’s lips as he asks, “‘I’? Or ‘we’?” He can feel the hot puffs of Zoro’s exhales, watches with rapt attention as his tongue flicks over his lips. 

“Don’t try to distract me when I’m mad at you,” Zoro grumbles, releasing Law’s robe with a light shove, but there was no ire in it anymore. “They love you. Don’t push them away.” 

Law sighs. He wonders if Zoro sees the irony in his statement, but he can't deny that he has a point. His motivations had been selfish when he sent his crew away. He had lost too many people he loved already, and he couldn’t stand the thought of losing more, even if it had meant going to his own demise in the name of revenge. “Fine,” he assents, “I’ll stay here, but don’t go picking unnecessary fights.” 

“I won’t.”

“And don’t directly interfere with any of Kaidou’s subordinates,” Law adds.

“I know.”

“Especially Holdem” 

“I know.”

“Or anyone else with connections to Jack the Drought.”

“I know,” Zoro rolls his eyes. 

“This is strictly reconna-”

“Law!” Zoro cuts him off, slapping both hands against Law’s cheeks and squishing his face. “I. Will. Be. Fine. Stop. Worrying.” Law tries to glare at Zoro, but the effect is somewhat stymied by the fact that his face is squished into a bad fish impression. Zoro snickers when he squeezes Law’s cheeks again and adds, “You know, you’re kinda cute like this.” 

“I’b nah koot’,” Law protests, or attempts to, anyways. He grabs Zoro’s wrists to pry himself free but Zoro obstinately refuses to move. 

“Nah, you definitely are,” Zoro says with a smile. He pulls Law in despite his wriggling escape attempts and kisses the tip of his nose. “Especially when you’re embarrassed.” He lets go of Law’s cheeks and sits back with a satisfied smirk. 

Law adjusts his hat on his head and pulls the brim down. “I’m not embarrassed,” he grumbles. 

“Whatever you say, Captain,” Zoro laughs, and Law’s heart skips a beat. Zoro stands up and dusts himself off to head back to their main encampment. “Feel free to come find me later when you’re done pouting,” he waves over his shoulder. 

“I’m not pouting either,” Law mumbles to himself as he watches Zoro leave. He flops onto his back and allows himself a single dramatic sigh. Ok, maybe he’s pouting a little. It will be strange no longer having Zoro around, after spending over a month with him at his side. “Ahh, shit I got attached,” he mutters to himself. 

Law rolls back up to his feet and stretches before heading back to the encampment. He briefly considers leaving Zoro hanging tonight, mostly just to be petty, but he ends up outside Zoro’s tent anyways. He doesn’t know how long it will be until they can be together like this again, so he might as well enjoy it while he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I’m back! Thanks for reading another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @nashi_qo
> 
> And consider joining the LawZo discord created by the one and only _mossbeast at   
> https://discord.gg/QuhJk2f5


End file.
